MSS Relay Interview - Part 4: Ayaka Suwa (Himi's VA)
Relay Interview of All Singing Cast in “Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku”! Part 4: Ayaka Suwa (Voice Actress of Himi Yasaka) :As the Mikagura School Suite series done by Last Note. get expanded, it will be aired as an anime version start from April 6th! Mikagura Academy, the Academy which Eruna Ichinomiya entered is actually an unexpected, cultural-club based academy with battle and ability systems!? Raise the curtain for the wondrous yet unbeatable school life of Eruna and the other students! :This time, we did a relay interview of all singing cast as a part of Mikagura Academy feature! The fourth interview is about Ayaka Suwa, who voiced Himi Yasaka. She will tell us about her first impression of “Uchouten Vivace” and the character she voiced. An impressive yet energetic series with great pace! ;――Please tell us about your impression after reading the story of “Mikagura School Suite” and listening to the song series. :Ayaka Suwa (Suwa, for short): Generally speaking, the characters are all rich in personality, makes it fascinating! The songs also have varied outlook on this Mikagura world, making all song fantastic in their own way, the battle and ability with item setting is also interesting. The illustration is charming, too! Every character has their personal fashion style, I love it. ;――Please tell us charm points of this series that you feel after actually take part on the anime production. :Suwa: The pace is great and the characters are moving around powerfully every time! Anyway Eruna-chan is awesome (laugh). However, so does the others! The gag in slice of life part is funny, and the battle scenes are impressive and energetic. Himi-chan angelic image! A presentation of Himi’s purity, naïveté, and cuteness in one act ;――Between you and your character, is there any similarities or differences? :Suwa: Himi-chan is tiny, cute, and innocence, she has angelic image indeed! Her small stature who always bring gigantic calligraphic brush as a weapon is also lovely! However, since she seems not too good at thinking and as a result, tends to acting spontaneously, maybe it bears a similarity with me? (laugh) Also, her glutton trait! The difference is… that I can’t do calligraphy. I want to be taught by Himi-chan. ;――Is there any direction or thing you specifically paid attention to during the recording? :Suwa: Since I tried my best to make Himi-chan’s cuteness, purity, and naiveté comes out, I always listen to “Uchouten Vivace” every time I come to the studio to boost my spirit up! “Uchouten Vivace”, a song full of Himi-chan’s characteristic ;――What is your impression after listening to your character song”? :Suwa: When I got Himi-chan’s role, I immediately listened to Last Note.’s original “Uchouten Vivace” and thought, what a cute song! Hence, I was delighted when I know this song has to be sung by me as a character song. Even when the intro is played, Himi-chan’s image is all out, making this song really cute and brimming with energy. ;――Please tell us your thought and troubles, if any, after recording. :Suwa: I motivated myself to bring out all the Himi-chan’s characteristic in this song during recording process. Since the tempo is upbeat and originally comes in Vocaloid version, I consulted to Last Note. T about breathing timing, nuance of the lyrics, and so on. Also, since there are interlude and greeting inside the song and all of it comes as dialogue lines, we need to record it in five patterns! I worked along with the staff when singing, so we can deliver the best of Himi-chan’s cuteness and innocence! ;――Please leave a message to all fans out there. :Suwa: Mikagura School Suite has become something more powerful and brimming with more energy in its anime adaptation! I would be delighted if everyone who sees the anime can see Himi-chan moving around energetically too! Please support us! References *http://mikagura-gakuen.com/special_01_4.html -- Original source (Japanese) Category:Interview